


The Boy on the Path

by Razzadoops (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But not too sad, Fluff, I apologise, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, No Smut, Not like cry sad but sad sad, Please don't read if you get triggered by self harm I don't want to upset you, Sad, self harm mention, sorry - Freeform, very fluffy though, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Razzadoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh never expected to meet anyone on the old dirt road that ran through the woods, and he'll never forget the boy he met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy on the Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friends in the world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friends+in+the+world).



Josh walked down the small dirt path that ran through the forest near his house, the chilly October air biting at his skin. He came down here a lot, just to think and be alone. He felt free here, away from all the craziness of his life and the strict rules his parents had at home. Josh had always been one to test the limits of rules. It felt like a cage, a prison cell, and Josh did anything he could to feel free. 

 

He pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he walked. The sun had began to sink and wind felt like a thousand tiny daggers against him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to check the time, he wanted to be home just after his curfew. Still a little time left. He debated about whether or not to turn back, but decided against it. Once he got to the main road he could cut through a few yards and get there with a few minutes to spare. 

 

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the figure approaching him. Suddenly they were both sitting on the path, no doubt Josh’s mom would be upset about him getting dirt all over the seat of his pants. 

 

“Oh gosh I’m sorry,” the other person said, quickly jumping to his feet and reaching out to help Josh. “I'm not used to people being down here. I’m Tyler by the way, and I'm really sorry about knocking you over like that, I wasn't paying attention.”

 

Josh accepted Tyler’s hand with a laugh. “It's fine dude, no harm done or anything. I'm Josh. I guess I wasn't paying attention either. I come here to think, and this is the first time I've ever ran into someone here.” He took a moment to assess Tyler. He was slightly taller than Josh, with milk chocolate eyes and unruly hair. He had a tall, thin frame and the edges of his mouth were turned up in an awkward smile. Josh felt his heart start to quicken. This guy was cute.

 

“You know, I’m actually really happy you ran into me.” Josh said, a nervous smile creeping across his face, “if I did my math right I should be home about five minutes after my curfew.”

 

Tyler looked confused. “Won't you get in trouble?” he said anxiously. “I don't want to make you get in trouble.”

 

Josh laughed a little, “It's fine. My parents are crazy strict. I like to see just how far I can push their rules sometimes. It's the only thing I can really do to feel free you know? I love my parents but sometimes it feels like I'm living in a prison.” 

 

Tyler and Josh said their goodbyes and both continued on their way, deep inside both hoping to run into each other again.

 

Josh let out a wispy laugh as he reached the back porch. 9:36 pm. He had made it back to his house six minutes late, and his mom was not going to be thrilled. Add the dirty jeans and he was definitely going to get in trouble. Josh sighed and pulled the door open. It was worth it, because he met Tyler.

 

“Josh! There you are,” his mom called from the kitchen. “I was getting worried. You know better than to stay out late, especially when it's getting cold out. I don't want you getting sick and missing school.” she appeared in the doorway, holding a wet, soapy rag and a pan.

 

“Mom I'm fine. I’m eighteen, I can take care of myself for a few hours. Plus I went for a walk. You're the one who told me that I should go outside more often.” Josh sighed, and walked passed him mom to the set of stairs, waiting for her to point out the dirt on his pants.

 

“One more thing,” she started.

 

Here it comes, Josh thought. He turned to face her, waiting for her to rant on about the dirt.

 

“Make sure you call me if you know that you’re going to be late. And you’re doing the laundry tonight, I saw that dirt. Don’t get it on your bed, okay?” she smiled at him as he bounded up the stairs.

 

Josh sank onto his bed, staring at the laundry hamper in the corner of his room. The box he had wedged between the wall and it the things inside… No, he couldn’t think about that, not right now. He tried to think about something else, anything else. Questions about Tyler started to fill his head. What was he like? Did he have strict parents too? Did he live near Josh? Is he thinking about me too? Or am I just another forgotten face to him already? He decided to go back to the trail the next day and wait. Hopefully the beautiful brown haired boy would be back. More thoughts of the mysterious boy floated through his head as he fell asleep.

 

~

 

Tyler sat on his bed, thinking. Thinking about life, and music, and Josh. Mainly about Josh, and who that boy was. He thought about the brief conversation they shared, and how Josh had described himself as a rebel. That couldn’t be all that was to him, he had to have something more to him. Tyler tried to push the thoughts away. Odds were that they wouldn’t meet again so there wouldn’t be a point to focus on him. No matter how hard he tried, Josh kept creeping into his head. Finally he gave up trying and made his way to the keyboard that sat in the corner of his room and started mindlessly playing melodies.

 

Music was always a special thing to Tyler. It started out as a hobby but after a while, it became a huge thing in his life and he had used it to cope with everything in his life. He absentmindedly played broken chords and occasionally stopped to scribble down anything that appealed to his ears.

 

He did this for a while, not realizing, or caring, how late it was getting. By the time he had done enough to be satisfied with his work, he realized just how tired he was. He decided it was a good idea to sleep, and until that point, not a single thought of the rebellious boy had entered his mind. He laid down, trying to get comfy, as thoughts of Josh swam through his head. Tyler didn't often remember random people he bumped into on the street, but Josh was different. There was something about his mocha eyes and devious smile and contained rebellion that made him so interesting, so different, than anyone he had ever met.

 

~

 

Josh made his way to the path again, cutting through yards and walking along the main road. He hummed along to Green Day's Basket Case, one of his favorites, as he walked. Did Tyler like Green Day? Josh made a mental note to ask him if he saw him again.

 

Josh trekked through the woods, taking care to avoid the undergrowth. He made his way to one of the small benches along the path and sat to wait for Tyler, holding onto the hope that he would show up. Josh had no idea how the benches got there, but he assumed that the same people who made the path had found a way to move them there. It must have been a long time ago because small vines had worked their way up the legs and back of them.

 

He sat there quietly, drumming his fingers against the bench to the tunes of various songs. He almost didn't notice Tyler walking along the path and felt his heart beat a little faster when he saw him. He quickly jumped to his feet.

 

“Hey! I was hoping I would see you again.” Josh smiled. He really wanted Tyler to like him.

 

Tyler chuckled. “Me too. I half expected you not to show up to be honest. But I'm happy you're here.” Tyler scooted around Josh and sat on the bench. Josh quickly joined him.

 

“So,” Tyler started, desperate to not turn the conversation awkward. “Do you like music? I really love it.” He was delighted when he saw Josh’s face light up.

 

“Yeah totally I love it. I was listening to Green Day just now. Do you like them? They're one of my favorites.” Josh said eagerly.

 

“Yeah they're really great. Sometimes I write my own stuff. It's not too good but one day I want to be in a band and make music. Imagine how awesome that would be.” Tyler continued. They were both secretly relieved and thankful that they had at least one thing in common.

 

They sat for hours, talking about everything and anything that came to mind. They discovered that they had much more in common than just music. They also learned more about each other than most people do at first. Josh had told Tyler about how he wanted to play drums and had no other plan for his life. Tyler explained how he got into music and why he loved it so much. By the time the sun had began to set, they had decided they were going to be great friends.

 

“You should probably start home now,” Tyler said, looking around. The trees blocked out most of the remaining light, making it look a lot darker than it really was.

 

“Probably. But I won’t. Not yet anyways.” Josh said softly, following Tyler’s gaze.

 

“Why not? If you get in trouble too many times then your mom might ground you and I won't have anyone to sit and talk to here.” Tyler smile. He was starting to really like Josh.

 

Josh laughed. “Because if I leave now I won't get your number.” He winked at Tyler, causing the taller boy to blush a little.

 

The two met everyday after that, whether it be at the bench or at a diner or the local music shops, and they quickly became best friends. Two months passed and they had decided to meet at the bench on Christmas Eve after their families had their parties to be alone together and think.

 

Josh walked through the light snow, his gift for Tyler held tightly against him. It had taken him a month to save up enough for it, and he could imagine Tyler’s face when he saw it. He sat down on the bench and pulled out his phone, sending Tyler a quick text.

 

He pulled his jacket closer as he watched the snow fall. It was snowing hard, but the trees caught most of it. He knew it was much worse on the roads, and he hoped Tyler got there okay.

 

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He glanced down and saw Tyler’s name flash on the screen and he quickly answered.

 

“Hey dude! Where are you? I'm at the bench and-” he started, but an unfamiliar voice cut him off.

 

“Are you Josh?” it said. It was sort of deep, and Josh guessed it was a guy. His voice was laced with worry.

 

“Yeah, I am. Is something wrong? Where's Ty?” he said, dread starting to fill him. There was definitely something wrong. He stood up and tucked the meticulously wrapped gift under his arm. 

 

“I can't tell you exactly what happened, just get to the hospital as soon as you can. It isn't good.” with that the person hung up, leaving Josh alone with his thoughts. 

 

He didn't stop once as he sprinted home, tears and wind stinging his face. He didn't care when his hat fell off, even though it was brand new and a gift from his grandma. He didn't care when he slipped and snow filled his shoe and pant leg. In that moment he only cared about Tyler.

 

He dashed into the house, frantically looking around. His mom appeared from the living room.

 

“Josh, honey, you're back so suddenly. Where's your hat? And why do you still have… are you crying?” she asked, but Josh just shook his head.

 

“Car keys, I need them please. It's important.” He struggled to keep his voice from breaking, but failed miserably. His mom silently pointed to a bowl on the counter, and before anyone could say anything more, he grabbed the keys and was out of the door again.

 

~

 

“Hello? Is anyone here?” he yelled into the empty reception room, melted snow dripping from his pant leg, Tyler’s gift still tucked safely under his arm.

 

“Coming, coming!” a friendly voice called from behind the office window. “No need to shout, I’ll be there in a second.” a lady appeared in the window. She had a round face and was wearing a nurses outfit covered in butterflies and flowers. “Okay then, how may I help you?”

 

“Tyler, my best friend, something happened. They said to come here as soon as possible.” He said incoherently. Tears were slowly building up again. He needed to see Tyler. He needed to know he was ok.

 

“Now, now,” the lady said, trying to calm him down, “It's okay, I just need you to calm down. Tell me his full name and what happened. Then I can help you find him and you can go see him okay?” she smiled reassuringly.

 

Josh nodded and took a deep breath. “His name is Tyler Robert Joseph. We were going to meet at the bench and he was late and someone called me from his number and said to come here and that's all I know. Is he ok? Please tell me he's ok. Please let me see him I need to see him.” Josh begged, as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

 

“It's going to be okay, just sit down and breathe. I’ll go check, and I’ll be right back okay? There's a coffee machine over in the corner, you look absolutely freezing.” the nurse gave him one last smile before disappearing.

 

Josh sank into a chair, numb from what was happening. He couldn't move, couldn't think. All he wanted was to see Tyler, to know he was alright.

 

Seconds slipped into minutes and the nurse was still nowhere to be seen. Josh stood and was about to just make a run for it and pray he found Tyler, when she finally returned.

 

“Okay, good news! He's awake and you can go see him! But please be careful. He's on a lot of pain killers right now, and may be a little out of it.” She said cheerfully, handing him a piece of paper with a room number in it. Josh sighed with relief. He quickly gave her a hug and thanked her for helping, and made his way to the room marked on the paper.

 

“Tyler?” Josh said softly as he pulled the door open. The other boy was lying on a bed, an array of wires and tubes connected to him. “Ty, you okay dude?” Josh stepped towards him, quietly shutting the door behind him.

 

“Joshie? Is that you?” Tyler called out softly, he reached a hand out to Josh, and Josh stepped forward and slipped his hand into it.

 

“I, uh, I got you something.” Josh smiled, holding out the gift with his free hand. Tyler took it, holding it close. He tried to pry the paper off with one hand, his grip squeezing tighter around Josh’s when he tried to move his hand away.

 

“Here,” Josh said softly, reaching for it, “Let me help you.” together they managed to get the wrapping off, their hands still locked together.

 

“Oh gosh, it's beautiful Josh” Tyler beamed as he held it up. Josh had gotten him a ukulele. It was nothing special, but he had taped a little note to it.

 

_ Tyler, _

_ I really hope you like this, I know you said you've been wanting one for months. I hope I got the right one, there were so many at the store. Anyways, merry Christmas, the last two months have been some of the best on my entire life, all because of you. I love you. _

_ ~Josh _

 

Tyler looked up at Josh, tears sparkling in his eyes.

 

“Josh, I-” suddenly Tyler’s grip slackened and his eyes rolled back into his head and one of the many monitors started beeping. Josh stepped back in horror.

 

“Nurse…  _ NURSE! _ ” he yelled throwing the door open and glanced down the hall before rushing back to Tyler’s side. He grabbed his hands and glanced over his shoulder, crying out for the nurse again.

 

“Oh my god, Tyler. Tyler, wake up, wake up dude. Please!” he whispered, placing a hand on Tyler’s cheek and planting a kiss on his forehead. Seconds later the room was flooded with nurses and doctors who were trying to wheel Tyler away.

 

“Sir, you're going to have to leave now.” One of them said calmly while gently pulling Josh away. Suddenly something snapped in him. He couldn't leave Tyler. He needed Josh.

 

“No! No, please, don't take him away from me. He needs me! Please, please he needs me…” Josh repeated as he sobbed. The rest of the hour was a blur. The nurses pushed him out of the room as he watched them wheel Tyler away, a small mob of medical professionals clustered around him, yelling different terms that Josh didn't understand at each other.

 

A nurse led him back to the reception area, telling him everything would be okay.

 

Josh knew that was a lie. Nothing would be okay, nothing would ever be okay if he lost Tyler.

 

He waited for hours, not moving, not speaking, just waiting. Dread seeped through him, and he could only think about Tyler. He thought about everything that had happened in the last two months, about all the conversations they had had. Every day, they became closer friends, and every day Josh fell more in love with him. By the end of first month, they had told each other everything. The day was still fresh in his mind. Every detail was sharper than a knife.

 

_ “Hey Josh,” Tyler smiled, patting the empty spot on the bench next to him, “You’re late.” _

 

_ Josh chuckled and gently shoved Tyler’s shoulder as he sat down. “I was finishing something. I wanted to do it right, and that meant it was going to take longer,” he shrugged. Josh may have been one to test the rules, but he still knew when he had to he patient. _

 

_ Tyler gave him a questioning look. “ So what were you working on?” he questioned, but Josh only shook his head. It was a surprise and there was no way Tyler was going to get it out of him. “Alright, have it your way. So what do you want to talk about today? Anything new in the exciting life of Josh Dun?” he scooted closer to Josh, and rested his head on the other boy’s shoulder. _

 

_ Josh was silent for a moment. “Can we get real for a moment, dude?” He whispered, his voice shaking a little. Tyler nodded, waiting for him to continue. Josh took a breath to steady himself. “Alright. Promise not to freak?” Tyler nodded again. “Okay, so,” his mind raced as he tried to figure out the best way to explain the situation to his friend. “A while ago, around February I think, I kind of lost it. A lot happened, and most of it wasn’t good. I needed an out, you know? I needed to do something to feel needed, and at that point I was willing to do anything.” He paused for a second. _

 

_ “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Tyler said, moving slightly to look up at him, “If you want to wait until later to tell me, that’s cool.” Josh shook his head. _

 

_ “Nah, it’s fine. It’s just a little weird talking about it, it's hard to find the right words. I’ve never been too good with words.” He smiled sadly. _

 

_ “Alright, if you want to. I’ll stop blabbing away and let you talk.” Tyler snuggled closer against Josh, the wind was picking up, making the trees sway in a hypnotic fashion. Tyler sighed and closed his eyes, letting Josh’s voice wash over him. _

 

_ “Anyways, it was not a good time for me. I did a lot of stupid things, and I’m not proud of any of them. It was a hundred and eight stupid decisions to be exact.” He gently nudged Tyler up, and slipped off his jacket. _

 

_ “What are you doing? Its freezing, you’ll get sick.” Tyler said quickly trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Josh didn’t speak, only rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, showing Tyler the insides of his arms. Tyler subconsciously reached out and ran his fingertips over them. There were scars. Lots and lots of scars. Although they were mostly starting to fade, it was clear that they weren’t from a single night. He took Josh’s wrists and pulled him into a hug. _

 

_ “Promise me that as long as I’m alive, you won’t ever do something like that again.” He whispered against Josh, trying to push back the tears that were starting to surface. _

 

_ Josh pulled Tyler tighter against him. “I promise, Tyler.” Tyler pulled back and gently planted a kiss on Josh’s forehead. It wasn’t a romantic kiss, but more of a reassurance. A reminder that no matter what happened, Tyler would be there for him. _

 

Before he knew it, he was sitting back in the uncomfortably stiff chair in the painfully bleak reception room of the hospital. He couldn’t stand to be there any longer. He gave his number to the nurse who was on call and asked her to call if anything changed with Tyler.

 

~

 

“Josh?” his mom appeared at the top of the stairs. Her eyes were red,  as if she had been crying recently. “Tyler’s parents called. I'm so sorry Josh.” Josh pushed past her, he didn't want her to see him cry. 

 

He ran to his room, locking the door behind him. He popped in a Green Day CD, and began blasting music. He didn't care if his parents were mad. He didn't care about anything anymore.

 

He sat on the bed, emptiness filling him. His gaze drifted to the hamper in the corner of his room. The box, it wouldn't be hard to pull it out and… no, he promised Tyler he wouldn't. He tore his thoughts away and tried to focus on Tyler. He thought about everything they had done. He couldn't let Tyler down.

 

Josh thought about how Tyler had explained how much he used music to cope and decided it would be better than doing nothing or using what was in the box.

 

He made his way downstairs, ignoring his parents attempts to talk to him. He opened the chest in the corner of the room and pulled out his old Guitar Hero drum set. He hadn't touched this thing in years, but it was all that he had at the moment. 

 

He hauled the set upstairs and set it up, and although it wasn't connected to a game, he still began to tap out simple beats on it. He started to drum along as best he could to the music that was still playing. He did this through the night, ignoring his parents knocking on his door.

 

Josh went to visit Tyler everyday, but deep inside he knew it wasn’t change a thing. Tyler wasn’t getting any better. The doctors had told Tyler’s parents, who then told Josh, that there was something that they couldn't fix. Even with all their medicine and machines and knowledge, they still didn't have a solution.

 

Josh decided that he was going to spend every moment he could with Tyler. He talked to his teachers and parents, and arranged a night class for him so that he could spend his days with Tyler.

 

He sat with his best friend, drumming out beats on cups and bowls with plastic forks as Tyler strummed his ukulele and sang soft tunes. They were happy. Well, as happy as they could be at the moment. They tried their best to ignore reality, but there was no way around it.

 

Tyler was dying.

 

Tyler acted like it was no big deal, for Josh’s sake. It was almost as if their lives were slowly going back to normal. They talked and joked as usual, ignoring the pain.

 

“Hey Tyler?” Josh muttered to his best friend, as they laid cuddled together on Tyler’s bed. “Can I ask you something?” Tyler nodded, trying to stifle a yawn.

 

“Do you… gosh I can't believe I'm asking you this, but do you love me?” he whispered, afraid Tyler could feel his heart racing. Tyler shifted to look his friend in eye.

 

Tyler smiled, a blush spreading across his face. “Of course I do, Josh. I always will no matter what happens.” he snuggled closer against Josh, leaning in and letting their lips connect. This kiss was different from their first one. It was full of passion and admiration, and most importantly, hope. Hope that this would all end and their lives would go back to normal.

 

They sat in silence, simply enjoying one another’s company. Soon enough Tyler was asleep, and Josh couldn't help but worry. He watched Tyler, studied his face. He looked so peaceful, and in a way, free. The lines of pain and worry that were usually etched into his face were no longer there, he looked almost like a completely different person. Josh pulled the skinny boy closer to him, as if he could keep him safe in his arms.

 

Josh closed his eyes and pulled Tyler closer to him. He didn't know what was wrong with his friend, or how to fix it, but he decided that didn't matter at the moment. Before he knew it, Josh too was asleep, snuggled closely against the boy he loved.

 

~

 

“Hey Josh?” Tyler asked, mindlessly strumming his ukulele, not looking as he addresses the older boy.

 

“Yeah Tyler?” Josh replied, busy with the math homework he still had to do.

 

“Do you love me? Like actually love me?” he asked shyly, still not looking at Josh. 

 

Josh chuckled softly. “Of course, Tyler. No matter what happens I’ll love you and that will never change. Ever since that first day two, no, almost three months now I think, I've liked you and that'll never change.” Josh swiveled around in his chair to look at Tyler, who was still busy with the ukulele. He smiled softly. Tyler looked so at ease now, as if he had accepted his fate and it didn't bother him.

 

Suddenly Tyler was standing in front of Josh, pulling him out of the chair and into his arms. Before either of them knew it, their lips were connected and Tyler was kissing Josh with a hunger as if it was the last time they would ever see each other. Time faded away as they continued to kiss, not caring any more. Passion and longing filled every moment of it. Eventually, Tyler pulled away. 

 

“I’m not feeling too good right now Josh.” he whispered against his lips.

 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Josh asked tenderly, worry and care lacing his voice. Tyler shook his head. 

 

“Not tonight. Tonight I just need to be alone.” He muttered softly, his forehead touching Josh’s. 

 

Josh leaned in for one last kiss, and Tyler happily complied. Soon Josh had packed his stuff and was standing at the door.

 

“Hey Josh?” Tyler called out softly before he could leave. Josh turned slightly to look Tyler in the eye, taking in the figure that eat on the bed, wrapped tightly in a blanket. Josh raised a curious eyebrow and smiled gently.

 

“I love you.” Tyler breathed, “I love you so much.” Josh’s smile widened a little. 

 

“I love you too. Night Tyler, I'll see you tomorrow okay?” He said as he pulled open door. Tyler nodded and smiled as Josh left and made his way home from the hospital. It had been a long three and a half weeks, and every night Josh passed out almost immediately as touched his bed. But tonight was different. He had a feeling deep inside him that it was going to be over soon.

 

They got the call at 3:27 in the morning. Josh’s mom gently pushed the door open, the squeaking of the door waking Josh. She had one of the house’s home phones in her hand. 

“Josh, honey, wake up.” she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently. He groaned and rolled away from her, not wanting to get up. “Josh please, this is important, you might want to take this call. It's about Tyler.” her voice and hand shook as Josh snapped awake. He took the phone from her, looking at the worry and sadness in her eyes.

 

“Hello?” He said softly, anxiousness filling him.

 

“Josh? Is that you?” Tyler’s mom’s voice came from the other side.

 

“Its me. Is everything okay?” he asked, feeling tears well up inside him.

 

“Well Josh, Tyler, he…” her voice cracked, Josh could tell she was close to crying too. “he um… He’s not here anymore.” he could hear her break, sobs over taking both of them.

 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Joseph. I am so so sorry.” he managed to keep his voice steady long enough to end the conversation and hung up, then collapsed on to his bed, sobbing into his sheets. 

 

“Oh Josh, I'm sorry.” his mom whispered, rubbing his back. “At least you made him happy. The nurses who were there and called Mrs. Joseph said that he was talking about you, and that he seemed happier than ever.”

 

Josh shook his head. “No.” he spoke into the pillow, his voice muffled. “No no no no no…” he repeated, his body shaking.

 

“Josh it'll be okay…” his mom started, but he cut her off. 

 

“No mom it won't be okay. Tyler is gone and it's all my fault!” Josh screamed, turning to look at his mom, his face red from crying. “I wanted to meet out by the bench that night, if I hadn't none of this would have happened. He would be okay and none of this would be happening.” he shook his head. Inside he knew that it wasn't his fault but it didn't matter any more. Tyler was gone.

 

The next few days passed in a blur. The funeral was short, Josh kept to himself, not talking unless he had to. Slowly he adjusted to life without his best friend. He still went back to the bench daily, sometimes he would talk to himself, but mostly he sat in silence.

 

Days turned to weeks, turned to months. Josh had moved on, leaving Ohio and moving to LA. He came back for holidays, of course, but his friends and family knew well enough to avoid the subject of Tyler.

 

Ten years had passed, and Josh had flown in for Christmas. He sat on the bed in his old room, unpacking his things. He glanced at the clothes hamper that still sat in the corner of the room, and it dawned on him that the small wooden box was still there, wedged between the wall and dresser. He smiled, melancholy overwhelming him. He thought back to the day on the bench when he had confessed to Tyler. He stood and walked to the small crack in the well and began working on pulling the box out. Eventually he managed to get it free, and although he wanted to open it, he decided against it. He promised himself years ago that he would never open it, besides, he didn't know what things the box’s contents would awaken in him.

 

He shook his head, taking his thoughts away from the box. He made his way downstairs box still in hand. He quickly said goodbye to his mom, assuring her he would be back shortly.

 

He walked to the church, his fingertips drumming against his legs as he walked. He still had the box, and although he was a little uneasy about it, he felt that what he was doing way right. He passed the church, turning towards the small graveyard behind it.

 

He searched briefly, looking for his friend’s name. He sighed when he found him, or rather, his name, etched onto a slab of stone. He sat on the hard, frosted grass, pulling his jacket tighter around him. He placed the box on the ground, next to Tyler’s stone. 

 

“It's been awhile, hasn't it dude?” Josh muttered softly, running his fingers over Tyler’s name. “Y'know, it's been tough without you, but we’re managing. Your parents still miss you so much, and so do I. Sometimes it's been tough, but I kept my promise.” he sat there for a moment, dreaming about what Tyler might say. He laughed a little. “Here I am, dreaming about you still. No matter what happened to you, you were always on my mind.”

 

He repositioned the box so that it was laying in front of Tyler. “I promised you that I would never use these again, and I thought that it would be better if you had them.” Josh chuckled sadly. “I better get going, my mom is waiting for me. We’re going over to your place for Christmas. I love you Tyler.” With that, Josh nestled the box against the stone and stood. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and glanced up as snow began to fall. 

  
“I’ll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise its not the best but I hope you enjoy it. This is the first fic that I actually finished and I'm really proud of it to be honest. Thanks for taking the time to read it, and I really hope you liked it. Stay safe, and stay alive guys.


End file.
